charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny McCarthy
American television and film actress, author, model and mom, Jenny McCarthy portrayed the role of Mitzy Stillman in the Season 6 episode of Charmed entitled The Power of Three Blondes. Quick Facts Full Name: Jennifer Ann McCarthy Gender: Female Birthdate: November 1, 1972 Birthplace: Chicago, Illinios, USA Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Ethnicity: Caucasian American Career Feature Films *Sammy's Adventures: The Secret Passage *Santa Baby 2: Christmas Maybe *Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 *Witless Protection *Wieners *Santa Baby *John Tucker Must Die *Lingerie Bowl *Dirty Love *Scary Movie 3 *Crazy Little Thing *Thank Heaven *Python *Scream 3 *Diamonds *BASEketball *The Stupids *Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead Television Series *Two and a Half Men *Chuck *WWE Saturday Night's Main Event *Just Shoot Me *Tripping the Rift *My Name is Earl *One on One *Party @ the Palms *The Bad Girl's Guide *What I Like About You *Stacked *Hope & Faith *Less Than Perfect *Honey Vicarro *The Big Breakfast *Home Improvement *Jenny *Wings *Singled Out *Mr. Show Images JennyNYRE1.jpg|Hosting New Year's Rockin' Eve - December 31, 2011 JennyNYRE2.jpg JennyNYRE3.jpg JennyNYRE4.jpg JennyNYRE5.jpg JennyNYRE7.jpg JennyNYRE8.jpg JennyNewYearsEve.jpg|Arriving to Host Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve - December 31, 2011 JennyExtra10.jpg|Jenny stops by Extra - December 17, 2011 JennyExtra9.jpg JennyExtra8.jpg JennyExtra7.jpg JennyExtra6.jpg JennyExtra5.jpg jennyExtra4.jpg JennyExtra3.jpg JennyExtra2.jpg JennyExtra1.jpg JennyNYC.jpg|In New York City - December 5, 2011 JennyNYC1.jpg JennyNYC2.jpg jennyNYC3.jpg JennyAMA0.jpg|At the AMAs - November 20, 2011 JennyAMA1.jpg JennyAMA2.jpg JennyAMA3.jpg JennyAMA4.jpg JennyAMA5.jpg jenoct1.jpg|Leaving a restaurant in Los Angeles - October 22, 2011 jenoct2.jpg jenoct3.jpg JenOct4.jpg jenoct5.jpg jenoct6.jpg JenOct7.jpg JenOcto8.jpg JenInLosAngelesOct2011.jpg| jenny0.jpg|Jenny at the beach in Malibu - September 8, 2011 jenny.jpg jenny1.jpg|With boyfriend Jason jenny2.jpg jenny3.jpg jenny4.jpg jenny5.jpg jenny6.jpg jenny7.jpg jenny8.jpg JennyTAHM.jpg|With Ashton Kutcher in Two and a Half Men JennyTAHM3.jpg JennyTAHM5.jpg JennyTAHM4.jpg jennytahm6.jpg jennytahm7.jpg jennytahm8.jpg jennytahm9.jpg jennytahm10.jpg jennytahm11.jpg jennytahm12.jpg jennytahm13.jpg JennyTahm14.jpg jm1.jpg|Jenny with her son Evan and her boyfriend Jason Toohey - July 30, 2011 jm2.jpg jm3.jpg jm4.jpg jm5.jpg|With sister JoJo jm6.jpg jm7.jpg jm8.jpg|Jenny at LAX - June 2011 jm10.jpg jm11.jpg|Opening night of "Beauty Culture" - May 19, 2011 jm12.jpg jm13.jpg jm14.jpg JennyMcCarthyMain.jpg| JennyMcCarthy.jpg jm16.jpg jm17.jpg jm15.jpg jm18.jpg|At LAX - May 15, 2011 jm19.jpg jm20.jpg|At LAX - April 18, 2011 jm21.jpg jm22.jpg jm23.jpg jm24.jpg|At LAX - March 14, 2011 jm25.jpg jm26.jpg|Jenny hosts "Knockout for Autism" - February 28, 2011 jm27.jpg jm28.jpg jm29.jpg|Belvedere Red Launch - February 11, 2011 jm30.jpg jm31.jpg jm32.jpg jm33.jpg jm344.jpg jm35.jpg jm36.jpg|Arriving at the American Music Awards - November 22, 2011 jm37.jpg jm38.jpg jm39.jpg jm40.jpg jm41.jpg jm42.jpg jm43.jpg jm44.jpg jm45.jpg JennyJason.jpg|With Jason Tooey in Miami Beach - October 17, 2010 JennyJason1.jpg jennyjason2.jpg jennyjason4.jpg jennyjason3.jpg jm46.jpg|Jenny hosts the 4th Annual Midsummer Night's Dream party at the Palm's Casino - August 14, 2010 jm47.jpg jm48.jpg jm49.jpg jm50.jpg jm51.jpg jm52.jpg jen1.jpg|2009 Crystal & Lucy Awards at Hyatt Regency Century Plaza - June 12, 2009 jen5.jpg jen2.jpg jen3.jpg jen4.jpg jen6.jpg Jenm.jpg|Los Angeles premiere of 'Yes Man' at Mann Village Theatre in Westwood, California - December 17, 2008 Jenm2.jpg Jenm3.jpg Jenm4.jpg Jenm5.jpg Jenny9.jpg|At Bodog.com Lingerie Bowl in L.A - January 30, 2006 jenl.jpg Jenny10.jpg Jenny11.jpg Jenl1.jpg As Mitzy Stillman Mitzy1.jpg Mitzy2.jpg Mitzy3.jpg Mitzy4.jpg mitzy5.jpg mitzy6.jpg Mitzy7.jpg MItzy8.jpg Mitzy9.jpg Mitzy10.jpg Mitzy11.jpg MItzy12.jpg Mitzy13.jpg Mitzy14.jpg MItzy15.jpg mitzy16.jpg Mitzy17.jpg mitzy18.jpg mitzy19.jpg mitzy20.jpg mitzy21.jpg mitzy22.jpg mitzy23.jpg mitzy24.jpg mitzy25.jpg mitzy26.jpg mitzy27.jpg mitzy28.jpg Mitzy29.jpg mitzy30.jpg mitzy31.jpg mitzy32.jpg mitzy33.jpg mitzy34.jpg mitzy35.jpg mitzy36.jpg mitzy37.jpg mitzy38.jpg mitzy39.jpg mitzy40.jpg mitzy41.jpg Category:Out of Universe Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors